


翻译［DickRoyJay］经历热潮 ABO3P桶受N17 第一人称慎入

by pamilo



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamilo/pseuds/pamilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻译完这段觉得应该在片头警告一下这篇里的大蓝鸟真的有点抖S。虽然我个人很喜欢这种控制欲爆棚的强攻感，但不吃这种属性的大哥的要慎入啊。</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906651/chapters/11255362<br/>Skalidra太太的作品，欢迎大家舔原文呐～</p>
            </blockquote>





	翻译［DickRoyJay］经历热潮 ABO3P桶受N17 第一人称慎入

6.

过了一会儿Roy挪动了一些，我的后背也随着他的回撤而弯曲了一点点。他的结已经消退到能退出我的身体，这种感觉让我对着床单发出轻声的叫声。这是一种恐怖，空虚的感觉，我胃里的火激烈的燃起来以与之对抗。我战栗着，感受着我的体液与Roy的释放的混合物流出我的身体，而我只能抓住虚空，什么都没有。我实在不喜欢这种感觉。我攥紧了抓着Roy手臂的手，除了一声高声的哀叫什么都发不出。

Roy的嘴唇印在我的后颈上，他低语，“没事的，小杰鸟。我们抓住你了。不会空太久的。放手吧，Jay。”

我逼着自己去遵从，Roy慢慢的从我身边退开。他的手停留在我的皮肤上，从胸膛滑到后背，然后来到我的肩膀。这感觉不错，让我一时放松下来，但这不够。我需要更多。他的手伸进我的头发里，在他握着我的后脑，向后扭转时我发出一声细小的，粗噶的声音。他的手随即拿开了。我转头想面对他，但是一双手抓住了我的脚踝猛地一拉。

我抽搐了一下，随着被沿着床往下拖而警惕的抬头去看。是Dick在把我往下拽，他的蓝眼睛眯着，因为欲望而显得暗沉。他彻底的裸着，性器坚硬又沉甸甸的挺立在双腿之间。本能让我无力反抗，任他把我拖到边缘把两腿撞开。他的牙齿短暂的闪了一下，而我因为被占有的余韵而仰起头露出我的喉咙并发出一声轻声的，服从的哭叫，这让我该死的兴奋起来。他的手指用力的压紧我的大腿内侧，然后他跪到了床上。在我能回应他的嘴唇加入他握在我大腿上的右手之前，我就因为他嵌进我皮肤的牙齿而大叫起来。那里疼痛，但该死的敏感。我的双手扭曲着抓紧床单，背不由自主的完成一道弓。

Dick的另一只手向下向后滑去，三只手指插了进来。这缓解了他牙齿带来的疼痛，而我向他的手更挺进了些。但这只有一刻，因为他的手指马上就随着他牙齿松开我的皮肤而抽了出来。他重新站回了地上。我抬头盯着他，视线模糊，但已经重新回到了饥渴绝望至极急切需要什么来缓解内脏的低热的状态。

他的手来到我的膝盖下方紧紧扣住我的膝窝，然后他把它们抬起来，我以为这样就够了，但他把我的右膝继续上抬直到我的两条腿被并在一起压到床上，弯曲着，紧闭着。我还没来得及反应，他就上前直接插了进来。我再次大声叫了出来，脖颈拱起紧紧咬住牙关。因为，老天。Dick只比Roy大一点点，但足以让人感受到其中的差距，何况是我的腿被一这种紧张压迫的姿势被紧紧钩在一起。我试着扭动我的身体，稍微向旁边转过去好让我的腿不那么难受，然而Dick发出了一声低吼。

他的右手紧紧锁住我的双膝，握紧它们然后把它们紧紧钉死在床上，然后抬起左手压住我的右肩。他的拇指勾住我的锁骨，然后重重的把我推倒让我只能躺平在床上。我的腰扭曲着，左胳膊被困在我的双腿下面，而他的体重随着他操我的动作重重压在我的身体上。我颤抖着，用右手摸索着去抓我这个角度所能碰到的唯一的东西－他的左上臂。他并没有等待，没有给我时间做任何反应只是自顾自的操我，十分用力但平稳又自制。就在施暴的边缘。我的喉咙因为我后仰的角度，因为他压制出的扭曲角度和我冲着天花板的大吼而疼痛。

被困成这样的时候我一点办法都没有。他彻底掌握着控制权。这让我在兴奋的同时极端焦虑起来。这让我发抖，本能逼着我露出自己的喉咙来安抚我身上发怒的Alpha，让他冷静下来，也让我空闲的那只手要么紧紧抓着他的上臂，要么击打他的躯干来让他放手。作为回应他的确放松了一点点，但并不足以真正让我从这种控制中脱出来。更甚的是，他的抽插变得更加用力。我已经能感受到他的结在肿胀，而我脑海深处的某一部分终于记起在我和Roy做的整段时间里，Dick都硬着。他当然会很急切。

他粗喘着，眼睛闭起一会儿，双手在我的膝盖周围和肩膀上缩紧。然后他再度露出了牙齿，我随着他的结紧紧的咬死在我的甬道里而发出了另一声颤抖着的大喊。Dick的突然视线向上瞥去，他的嘴巴缩成一声无声的低吼。我顺着他的视线去看，Roy退回到床头，抬起下巴露出他的喉咙，展示他空空的双手表示不会干涉。这似乎让Dick很满意，因为他马上就冲我俯下身来，他的冲刺变的短促而更有力把我肺里所有的空气都压迫出去。他的手从我的肩膀滑开，用肘部撑着他的体重同时继续压住我，让我继续被钉死在他身下然后他的手指卷曲着插进我的头发里。

我抓着他的后背，指甲紧紧抓紧他的皮肤因为我在他的控制力十足的力量和几近暴力的动作中几乎无法再呼吸，无法再思考。接着他的结继续膨胀终于紧紧卡住在我的甬道里，他似乎也感觉到了，因为他这次并没有猛地往外拔。 他往里一撞然后抓住我的头发往后拽，然后重重的咬在我露出的脖颈上。就在我喉咙的正前方，喉管的上面。我因为本能的恐惧而整个人都僵住了，随即这恐惧被冲散－老天，他就这么射在我里面了。

我恸哭起来，在我自己射在我们之间的同时喉咙依然能感受到他牙齿的压迫，眼睛里也满是泪水带来的烧灼感。我感受到他的牙齿咬破我的皮肤带来的尖锐的疼痛，身体剧烈的抖动着，在颤抖着到达欢愉的顶端的同时向他的控制臣服着。Dick的臀部依然在进行细微而快速的挺动，没有用力到扯痛我的肠道，但强到能一遍遍的碾磨过我的腺体。他的牙齿放松，但仍没有放开我的喉咙。而我像是漂浮着一般，因为他牙齿的压迫，他的振动而带来的内脏的缓慢的欢愉的浪潮，和他抓在我膝盖和头发里的双手而被困在我的臣服的本能和高潮中。我只能喘息着，被动的接受着，我的手松松的搭在他的背上，身体的其他部分被压制得甚至都想不到要反抗。

我的热潮之火得到缓解，在脊骨深处的钝痛间消退。这很容易被忽略，而我也只是隐约意识到而已。Dick的牙齿才是我仅剩的注意力的核心，而这点注意力实在为数不多。

某一刻我终于感觉到他的结开始消退，但他继续留在我体内，继续保持着压迫我的姿势，直到结彻底的消失。然后他的下巴冲着我的喉咙绷紧了一瞬，他重重的摇晃了我一下才放开我。我随着他的抽出而战栗。头部终于滑倒一侧贴近床单。我紧紧的蜷了起来，转身去舒缓我扭曲过度的腰部同时把我的脑袋紧紧埋进膝盖。兴奋感还没彻底离开我，但它已经开始了。

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝


End file.
